House of Memories
by NaLu x Buckets
Summary: "And when your fantasies become your legacy, promise me a place in your house of memories." NaLu songfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes. ANother story. How irresponsible of me. I just wanted to do a songfic so bad and I was in a car for 15 hours…. I hope it's not too boring. Welp. Here's House of Memories Chapter Uno.**

 **Disclaimer: (Ahhh, something that has not been done in a while) I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters, nor do I own the song 'House of Memories'. Or Brendon Urie.**

What happened?

He wondered this, sitting quietly in the bath, just like she had every night. It still smelled like her shampoo, if that was even possible. He had run out of the soap long ago, yet he still swears that the scent lingers on the curtains, on the walls, in the water. Almost like it wanted to stay.

What happened?

He pondered this while eating breakfast, the meal she would always nag him about.

" _Don't forget breakfast, Natsu!_ _You won't have any energy for the day without it._ " He really wished he could say he remembered her voice, that he could hear it, but that was a lie. What it sounded like was lost on him, and that's what terrified him the most.

 _What happened?_

He asked this question while laying in bed, staring at that picture of her that he still kept on his nightstand. He had accidently taken it while she asked him to hold her camera, and of course he wasn't as talented in photography as her, yet he still loved how natural it looked. He loved staring at her grinning, laughing face. Maybe if he looked at the photo long enough, he would remember the sound of her laugh, and the sweet bliss it gave him each time the sound hit his ears.

But no matter how much he stared the broken frame, she didn't laugh. She didn't smile. She didn't speak. She didn't come back to him.

 _What happened._

Every memory he had with her seemed to turn into imagination. It was almost as if it had never happened, and it had all just been a too real dream. One of them that you wake up from confused with reality. Yet dreams shouldn't linger with you every second of the day. Dreams shouldn't make your heart ache each time you think of them.

They should be like how he felt when he was with her: so happy, so carefree. Natsu was positive anything could have been done with her by his side, and he knew she felt the same way.

Or it least she had.

Now all he could do was try and ban those thoughts from his mind. They filled him with a sense of nostalgia that ate away his chest and made his hands shake.

What happened?

That question was what he asked himself no matter where he was. Yet no matter how often Natsu thought about it, he couldn't get an answer. What _had_ happened? He wasn't entirely sure, it had been so long now. They say time can never break your heart, but it can take the pain away. Yet, if that is true, then why is it with each passing day, each hour, his heart shattered more and more. As if the mere memory of Lucy was a bomb that went off every minute she wasn't there.

Natsu had always thought that there was not an emptier feeling than that of being single. Yet no matter who he was with, where he was, he learned that it is being in love that really teaches you what lonely feels like.

And now he understood why Igneel told him to never fall in love.

 **If you're a lover, you should know**

 **The lonely moments just get lonelier**

 **The longer you're in love**

 **Than if you were alone.**

 **Memories turn into daydreams become a taboo**

 **Updated (6/18/16)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quickly, I updated the last chapter, so it's like. Completely different. Check that out before reading this one or it won't make any sense. Other than that, carry on ;)).**

Dull colors.

Natsu's eyes trailed the sparks of light, a bright contrast against the dark, starless sky. They had just begun, but the smoke emitted from shots of illumination had already started to fade away the colors. He frowned, but didn't really mind. Seeing fireworks was a rarity where he lived, so being able to look at them at all made him happy enough. Normally, the young adult was social at parties, especially ones that contained the friends that were basically family. But when the first reign of thunder from a burst of fireworks let loose, it was as if he was a completely different person. His usual loud voice became mute, and his watchful eyes became soft and distant. He'd slip away from the people he was talking to and instead take company with the fireworks.

But as he sat there, he heard footsteps shifting the grass near him. Hesitantly, he glanced towards the source of noise, not wanting to look away from the fireworks, but his curiosity overwhelmed him. It was obviously a girl, but the dark atmosphere blurred out her face, making it impossible to identify her. However, he was able to spy a timid smile on her face as she came to sit down near him.

A light rustle of wind,

A light rustle of grass.

"Hi, I'm Lucy? I'm so sorry to bother you, I just wanted to introduce myself."

A burst of light.

Her hair easily reached below her waist, and was twisted into two braids going down her back. It was golden, and the lights from the constant fireworks only made the thin strands shine more. A small smile graced her cheeks and reached her sparkling eyes. He swallowed, and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Natsu," He replied, never breaking eye contact with her. She placed her delicate hand in his calloused one gently, and gave it a light shake.

Burning.

Lucy's smile widened, and Natsu realized there was something brighter than fireworks.

"Once again, I'm so sorry to bother you," She gave a light laugh, "The others told me I shouldn't even try talking to you after the fireworks went off but I was just about to leave and they have told me so much about you and-" Lucy stopped, a frown pulling at her lips. Then her smile was back, like it never left, "I'm sorry. I have a habit of blabbering around new people. Anyway, it was a pleasure to meet you Natsu."

"No, no, the pleasure was all mine," He stood up and brushed himself off, then reached out a hand to help her up, "May I see you out? There's a lot of creeps this time of night." He winked.

She hesitated.

He noticed.

"U-Uh I mean, you don't have to it's just you're really cute and-" _what are you saying?_ "-I just wanted to make sure you'd be okay-" _stop talking! Look at the way she's staring at you!_ "-but I mean it's totally fine if you, uh, don't want to."

A smile?

"Thank you, Natsu," She took his hand, and stood up.

Fireworks.

For the first half of the walk to her car, they were silent. But against every voice in his head screaming _no!_ , he started a conversation.

"So how'd you meet everyone?"

Her eyes instantly lit up, and she wore the biggest smile he had ever seen. And she told him. About how she first met Levy while working at a bookstore, who then introduced her to Erza and Juvia. Everyone eventually trickled into her life from there, except for him.

Up until now.

Before they knew it, they were at her car, and Natsu saw her frown once again.

He didn't like it.

"Well, this is my stop. Thank you for escorting me, and dealing with all of my talking," She laughed, but it seemed…off. And for the first time that night, she wasn't looking him in the eyes. Lucy bit down on her lip, and he noticed her shaking hands cracking each of her fingers. "Maybe you could tell me a little bit about you? Over coffee or something?"

The final fireworks.

To ease her nerves, he grinned and brushed her shoulder lightly.

"Sure! Just text me the time and stuff and I'll be there!" Natsu grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and handed it to her to type in her number. Her tense body rested, and she mirrored his actions.

"S-Sounds great! I'll text you." As they returned each others phones, the fingers touched.

The last burst.

"Goodnight, Natsu."

"Goodnight, Lucy."

And with that, she stepped into her car, and drove away.

 **For those of you here who follow other stories, it is the summer, and it's about time I catch up on all of my other fics. My goal is to finish at least one by the end of summer, so we'll see ;)). Anyway, thank you for reading down to here, no lyrics for this one, just kind of a filler to get to it. If that makes sense. I hope you enjoyed, follows, favorites, and reviews are always appreciated.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **xx**


End file.
